


resolution of happiness

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: don't change a thing for me





	resolution of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "don't change" by INXS!

Brian rubbed his eyes, setting down his controller on Pat's coffee table. "This game is too hard," He said. Cuphead had consumed most of their shared day off, and Brian felt like he wasn't improving in the slightest. It didn't help that Pat was pretty good at it anyway.

Pat laughed a little, running his hand through his hair. "It just takes practice, Bri." He replied, pulling the menu up to save the game. 

"I've _been_ practicing," Brian made a face, stretching his arms above his head before checking his watch. It was a little after 6 PM, but the sun was already setting and Pat's apartment was going dark. Brian missed daylight savings.

"You're not all that bad at it." Pat answered, standing up to shut the blinds and curtains. "Do you wanna take a break?"

"Yeah, a really long break. Like a month-long break from Cuphead." Brian rolled his eyes, laying on his side on the couch. "Actually, I could never play it again and I'd be happy." He added, taking his glasses off and placing them beside the controllers. 

Pat laughed again, shaking his head. "You gotta be diligent!" He said enthusiastically, nudging Brian. 

Brian lifted his head long enough for Pat to sit back down, and rested his head on Pat's lap. "You can be the diligent one, I'll just watch." He said, turning his body in order to look up at Pat's face. It wasn't an angle he usually saw.

Pat nodded, brushing Brian's hair away from his eyes. "You're no fun." He said teasingly, smiling.

Brian shrugged and smiled back, adjusting so he could face the TV again. "You love me, though." He answered. Pat had never actually told Brian that he loved him yet. That was okay; Brian felt like he loved Pat enough for both of them. 

Pat was quiet when it came to his feelings. Things that really bothered him only came out in self-depricating jokes, and Brian was still trying to figure him out, because Brian wore his heart on his sleeve. Everyone knew how he felt all the time. Brian figured everyone just assumed Pat was okay.

Pat didn't answer, but his facial expression remained calm. 

"I love you." Brian said quietly, closing his eyes. Pat felt warm against him, and though he hadn't really done much today, it was dark and he was tired.

"I know, babe." Pat responded, equally as soft in tone. Love felt _different_ to Pat. Brian loved everything and everyone and was absolutely shameless about it. It had only taken maybe a week of dating before Brian started telling Pat how much he loved him, frequently. It had been months now, and Pat wished he had that same freedom. But it was different. He didn't want to make a mistake.

Brian had drifted into sleep, curled up beside him. He looked peaceful, like he wasn't just losing his shit over Cuphead half an hour ago, and Pat stifled a laugh at the memory. When they met, he thought Brian would be more patient than he really was.

\---

Pat lost track of time for the most part, dozing off a little himself while the TV played softly in the background. Brian was a relatively still sleeper, and Pat's legs were going a little numb by now, but it felt worth it. Brian was vunerable, trusted Pat enough to sleep next to him (or rather, on him).

He tried to pull his phone out of his pocket while keeping the boyfriend-jostling to a minimum, but Brian blinked awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Pat said instinctively, reaching over to touch Brian's leg. 

"It's okay, I didn't know I fell asleep." Brian answered, his voice hushed. He felt around the table for a moment before grabbing his glasses and putting them on. 

The entire apartment was dark aside from the light of the TV, illuminating Brian's face in a sort of ethereal light. Brian settled back, resting his head on Pat's shoulder as Pat put his arm around him. "Did you sleep well?" Pat asked. It sounded dumb even to him.

Brian nodded, still slightly drowsy. "Yeah, yeah." He said, kissing Pat's cheek. "Sorry I fell asleep. Did you get anywhere on the game?" He questioned.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." He said, trying not to smile as Brian sighed heavily.

"I hate you." Brian said lightly, no truth in the statement as he kissed Pat again.

"I love you." Pat answered.

Brian inhaled sharply, leaning forward to look at Pat with wide eyes. "Are you kidding?" He asked, his voice slightly breathless.

Pat shook his head. "It took me too long to say it."

Brian grinned, throwing his arms around Pat to pull him in to an awkward sitting hug. "Holy shit. You love me and I love you and now we're unstoppable!" He exclaimed, kissing Pat on his lips this time. "Do you think we're the new office power couple?"

"We already were," Pat chuckled. "Considering we're the only couple."

"Shh, that means we're even more powerful." Brian said, already going weak from laughter. 

Pat couldn't even stop himself from laughing along.

**Author's Note:**

> did any of yall hear pat call brian "baby boy" in the most recent gill and gilbert (skate 3)!!! How Could This Happen,,,my life is in turmoil


End file.
